Angel Negro
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Perdida en la espesa negrura, el alma atormentada de Shun no consigue volver, mientras sus alas continúan tiñéndose de negro color… dejan un sendero de dolor y tristeza en quienes lo quieren.


Ángel Negro.

**Resumen: **Perdida en la espesa negrura, el alma atormentada de Shun no consigue volver, mientras sus alas continúan tiñéndose de negro color… dejan un sendero de dolor y tristeza en quienes lo quieren.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun.

**Clasificación: **Drama-Angus.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Notas: **Este fic lo comencé a mediados del 2004, y por mucho tiempo quedo inconcluso, lo escribí una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me convenció… aunque aún falta para que este satisfecha.

**Fecha: **19/07/2008.

**Beta Reader:**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Ángel Negro.**

**Capítulo 01: Perdido.**

No era solamente una sensación individual, no era simplemente yo, quien se perseguía… aquello se podía sentir en el aire, y todos en la casa estaban al alcance de los efectos de esos ojos…

Era un ambiente, con una opresión constante, con una pesadez que se trasladaba directamente al alma… como si no dejara esperanza en ningún rincón. Ni siquiera el aire parecía llegar a los pulmones, mientras las fuerzas escapaban de cada uno de los cuerpos que allí estaban…

Y solo Hades era el culpable, fue por aquel Dios de maldad; porque él se atrevió a profanar lo que era más puro e inocente, hermoso en absoluto, para dejarlo marchitar luego… lentamente, en agonía. Sumido en la soledad y la desesperanza.

_Ángel Negro: Mi pequeño ángel de salvación…_

_Quizás no sea la más brillantes de las ideas que he tenido, tal vez nunca llegues a leer esta carta, no sé lo que pienses de ese nombre que te he dado; pero necesito escribirla, sea como sea, necesito expresar lo que siento… lo que llevo adentro y aun no he podido dejar salir…_

Ahora vive encerrado, metido en su cuarto durante largas horas, a veces, sin siquiera bajar a cenar… y se puede sentir desde el pasillo a las habitaciones, la atmosfera que su dolido cosmo crea; tal vez, llorando puertas adentro, sin poder derramar una sola lagrima… pues ni él mismo recuerda cuando fue la última vez que pudo dejar salir su dolor de esa manera.

Jamás sale de la mansión, en el remoto caso que accediera a salir de su encierro, de su auto infringido castigo; y al poco tiempo vuelve a este, casi sin hablar con nadie.

Evita todo el tiempo cruzarse con cualquiera, mas si esa persona intenta acercársele, hablar con él o de lo que siente. Evita estoicamente a Sahori, aunque esta sea su anfitriona y dueña de la casa… simplemente consigue eludirla, el corto tiempo que ella llega a visitar Japón.

Ni siquiera Ikki ha podido acercársele, y no solo por la negativa de Shun a dejarlo llegar hasta él; no, a Ikki le costaba el hecho de no reconocer a su pequeño hermano en los ojos de aquel que vagaba sin alma por la mansión… una mera sombra de lo que había sido.

_Porque el dolor solo es superado por la incertidumbre… porque todo lo que viene a mi cabeza una y otra vez, es preguntarme el "¿Por qué?"… sin conseguir una respuesta que se ajuste a lo que necesito, sin que sea una escusa vana al menos, sin que pueda aceptar lo que te ocurrió._

_Sin creer que aquel que un día fue lo más parecido a un Ángel, de alas blancas y alma luminosa y cálida, quien estuvo a mi lado cuando ya no tenía nada porque vivir… hoy es aquel que cae en el infierno, como una alma condenada mas, cuando eres la persona menos indicada de estar allí, de vivir ese castigo injusto… de sufrir de ese modo…_

El vacio de sus ojos, otrora verdes y brillantes, es solo una ventana abierta a su alma, tan vacía como estos.

Aquella esmeraldas enormes que eran sus ojos, habían perdido totalmente su brillo, lastimando a todos los que cruzaban con esa mirada pérdida y fría… ajena a ese mundo de luz y paz, que ahora era la tierra.

Su indiferencia y su frialdad ante cualquiera, lo mantenía 'seguro', debidamente alejado. Sus facciones ya no reflejaban esa juventud que lo caracterizaba, su rostro ya no era la de un niño dulce… muchos rasgos, ahora no eran suyos. Su piel ahora era más clara, mas pálida de lo que había sido antes, y su cabello… los grades bucles castaños, ahora eran más oscuros…

El pequeño y delicado ángel del grupo ha caído, enredado en sus propias y enormes alas, imposibilitado de levantarse una vez más, para poder elevarse en vuelo nuevamente.

_El pecado esta cometido, el alma más pura esta corrompida… por lagrimas de sangre y de dolor…_

_Y todos nosotros somos culpables de ello. Yo me considero culpable de eso que te sucedió… por no estar allí para defenderte, por no saber cuidarte, protegerte…_

_Me pregunto si todo ya está dicho… si ya no hay manera de que podamos cambiar algo. ¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte?…_

Por eso vaga, deambula lentamente, como un alma en pena recorre las orillas del rio sin poder cruzarlo. Deja que sus pies se arrastren sin rumbo alguno, por corredores oscuros a altas horas de la noche, sin que le importe a quien pudiera llamarle la atención, acarreando sus alas heridas, negras de rozar el suelo, llenas de dolor y polvo.

Cada vez más retraído en sí, en su propio mundo de lágrimas y sufrimiento.

Shun, a pesar de todo, jamás pudo ser muy abierto, ni resuelto. Pero el desprecio que parece haber en su rostro ahora, cuando no es indiferencia, cuando antes lo que conseguías de él… era ternura y amabilidad.

_No puedo soportarlo, y sé que no soy el único… pero solo hablo por mí; la diferencia que demuestras, me parece que solo es un reproche… una acusación de aquello que no pudimos hacer._

_Y eso me duele, porque sé que tienes razón… pero el dolor me lleva a alejarme, a huir. Prefiero perderme en el frio familiar y acogedor de mi tierra natal, que estar al alcance del frio que ahora desprende tu alma._

_Aunque el dolor de saber que estoy huyendo sin poder lograr nada, sea peor que el hecho de dejarte… no puedo estar a tu lado de esta manera._

_Sabiendo que aquel ángel que me acuno en su pecho para regalarme su calor… ya no volverá a mi…_

Es la culpa, y el remordimiento, reflejadas en los ojos que se niegan en ver a Shun, ver aquello en lo que se había convertido luego de que su alma cayera en las manos de Hades, y que lentamente terminara por arrastrar a todos al mismo poso inexorable… junto a Shun.

No hay nada de lo que él era ya dentro suyo, el brillo de su armadura también desapareció, junto con el cosmo de Andrómeda.

Y se pasea como una sombra que atemoriza, por solo ser el vivido recuerdo, de los horrores vividos antes de llegar a ser…

Para tratar de desaparecer, en algún rincón apartado de la casa… detrás de alguna sombra mayor.

_¿Qué es lo que queda de ti… en ese cuerpo marchito y débil?_

_Porque si hay algo de aquel joven que supe conocer, tengo que creer que aun hay esperanzas… que aun puedes volver a ser quien eras… ¡Aunque deba pagar un alto precio por ello!_

_¡Lo intentaría! Todo, por ti… ¡Por todo los que has hecho una vez por mi!_

Sigue evitándolo, igual que al resto, pero quizás… a él con mas ahincó aun. Pues Hyoga es el único que se atreve a seguirlo, a pesar de su indiferencia, y de su frialdad, por las mismos corredores oscuros que el recorre con los ojos cerrados. Él es el único que quiere encontrar una respuesta, a una pregunta aun sin definir…

Shun apenas vislumbra el intento de Hyoga, con un entendimiento ciego, pero al poco tiempo su mente vuelve a caer en el mismo abismo, en que lo dejo sumido Hades.

El más simple roce, significa un alejamiento inmediato… y una mueca de dolor indescriptible.

_Yo tampoco aguanto tanto dolor, en tus ojos, en todo tu rostro, en tu cuerpo entero, y en… nosotros. ¡Entiéndelo!_

_Me desespera no poder lograr un cambio… una sonrisa, una palabra dulce de tus labios, algo…_

Se vuelve a perder, y con él… todo su alrededor también se esfuma. Las cortinas de la sala estar corridas, para evitar que entre demasiada luz. Comienza otro capítulo de un libro, cuyas palabras no le llegan… no recuerda cuando comenzó a leerlo, ni siquiera de que trata la trama.

Se queda sentado, inmóvil, hasta que decide volver a su cuarto, o hasta que se siente molesto, o profanado.

_Quiero acércame a ti, plantar una imagen en mi mente, y que eso reavive algún recuerdo en mi mente, para que tome cuerpo y te vea sonreírme… nuevamente._

_No quiero llorar, pero cada día que pasa, se me hace más y más difícil contener las lagrimas. La impotencia que siento cada vez que me evitas, eludes mi compañía… tanto como salir fuera de la mansión._

_Y el recuerdo de la muerte de Seiya, solo hace más palpable mi pensamiento: de que estas más cerca de él que de mí mismo._

_Siento temor de que escapes de mi agarre… que no esté allí cuando exhales un último suspiro._

Una vez más vuelve al ataque, lo encuentra solo como había imaginado que estaría, y comienza a hablarle suavemente y de manera pausada, tratando de que sus miradas hicieran contacto.

Se aleja, discurre de su conversación, y evita las manos que intentas asir las suyas.

Es un esfuerzo en vano, el que día a día, Hyoga sigue intentado, porque… principalmente, es Shun el que no quiere volver. Sea donde sea que se encuentra en esos momentos su verdadero ser, no es allí donde él quiere permanecer.

No lo desea.

Su alma ya no existe… él ya no existe en este plano…

_¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz? ¿Por qué tienes que ser el único que cargue con tanta responsabilidad?_

_¿Por qué siempre tu?…_

_Te pido perdón, aunque quizás, ahora no sirva de nada, quiero obtener algo de tu perdón; por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte… proteger lo que más amaba…_

_¡Perdón por dejarte solo!_

Sus manos vuelven a evitar el contacto, rehúsan las leves caricias que los dedos de Hyoga esparcen por sobre la tela de su ropa.

Pero logra llamar su atención, abstrayéndolo a que lo mire por unos instantes.

La decisión era la de jugarse el todo por el todo. Apostar alma y vida… sin importa que la pierda.

Caminan a la par, y sin embargo, demasiados distanciados uno del otro; tan alejados y separados por un gran abismo que ninguno de los dos logra atravesar… cada cual, inmerso en su infierno personal.

_No quiero una excusa mas… ya no quiero más excusas. Mentirme a mí mismo, diciéndome que lo que hice e intento hacer, es porque eres mi amigo… ¡Porque sé que esa no es la verdad!_

_Todo esto me lastima, me hiere… ¿No llegas a comprenderlo?_

_¡Claro que me importa tu dolor… tu sufrimiento!_

_No sabes que mi alma se retuerce, de noche en la cama, sabiendo que deambulas en medio de la noche… perdido. Que si solo tuviera el poder de evitar que sufrieras, el poder para curar cada una de tus heridas…_

_Si lo tuviera… y me dejaras._

Los intentos hasta ahora han sido en vano. Pero Hyoga sigue intentándolo, invitándolo una y otra vez a caminar, a disfrutar de la calidez del sol y del aire fresco. Pero Shun sigue negándose, apenas murmura una escusa, alegando que el sol le daña los ojos, y niega nuevamente la compañía de Hyoga.

El Cisne conoce tiempo prudencial para dejarlo solo, luego del último rechazo, y se contenta con que lo deje observarlo, tranquilo mientras pierde sus ojos en las palabras de un nuevo libro, dejando que se relaje en su compañía… antes de volver a intentarlo.

_Cada vez que te niegas, cada vez que me arrojas un 'no'… hay en mí una furia incontenible, que arrasa mi ser por entero; y luego de tal arrebato… quedo vacio._

_Vacio… sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos… por un largo tiempo. Solo me pregunto porque soporto todo esto, el dolor, la indiferencia… las palabras hirientes, cuando mi insistencia te lleva al milite de tu paciencia… y por sobre todas las cosas, la soledad de mi alma sin ti._

_Y la respuesta llega, cada noche en vela, pensando en lo culpable que me siento por que seas el único en esa posición, por no haber estado allí para ti… pensando en que simplemente no quiero dejarte solo… pero esa no es más que una débil escusa._

_No porque fueras mi mejor amigo, y de decir que no podía dejarte cuando más me necesitabas, era solo una estúpida escusa…_

_Si yo mismo me lo creía… me engañaba a mi mismo…_

Los últimos pasos de un plan desesperado, así era como Hyoga llegaba a esas instancias. Tan desesperado que ya no media consecuencias en su accionar.

Pues ya no quedaba más por hacer

Y su último paso era casi suicida…

_Ahora que sé la verdad, todo tiene más peso que antes, me duele el doble verte así…_

_No sé si quiera puedas entender o aceptar mi acercamiento, mi cariño, o tan siquiera mis palabras de afecto… porque el peor de los entendimientos, el saber que siempre te he amado, me llega cuando de ti solo quedan recuerdos vagos…_

Más lágrimas y dolor… los gritos de Shun parecían desgarrar en grandes jirones, el alma de Hyoga, por más ahogada que saliera su voz.

Los reproches le dolían. Él no quería jugar con su tristeza… aprovecharse de su situación, tan solo…

_¡Te amo!… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

Pero Shun no reconoce las palabras de Hyoga. Porque él mismo se encuentra con la imposibilidad de amarse… ya no puede reconocerse frente al espejo.

¿Cómo alguien podía llegar amarlo?… ¿Cómo Hyoga podía ser camas de amar eso… en lo que él se había convertido?

Fue un fracaso mas, un beso sacro… marchito en la hiel del rencor y el dolor.

_¡Te amo, por dios!_

_Te ame, aunque nunca lo dijera… aunque no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello._

_Pues tarde en aceptar lo fuerte de este sentimiento, el cual me ata a ti de una forma increíble, volviéndome dependiente…_

_Dudo en partir, no quiero alejarme, aunque tu cercanía tampoco me haga bien… dudo en dejarte esta carta, que tantas lagrimas me ayudo a derramar… _

_Llego al final de mis fuerzas, luego de meses enteros de dolor, tratando de lamer las heridas de esa última batalla… perdiendo al mismo tiempo la mía… y creando mas heridas difíciles de cicatrizar._

Su alma llora, impotente de exteriorizar con lágrimas su tristeza. Imposibilidad de reconocer aquellas sensaciones que le oprimían el pecho, la figura que se aleja de la mansión, aun antes de que amanezca, renace los recuerdos vagos de otra pérdida sufrida… duplicando su dolor.

_Ahora que todo está en mi contra, que ya ni siquiera quieres salir de tu habitación, y todos saben que es mi culpa… reconozco que todo fue en vano, y aun peor, que solo acabe por empeorarlo todo._

_Solo puedo decirte una cosa antes de marcharme…_

_Perdón._

_Y recuerda que te amo, Shun._

_Si aun estas ahí dentro… aunque yo no llegue a verte, recuerda simplemente eso._

Las hojas cayeron junto con el sobre al suelo, la letra hablaba mucho del estado de ánimo con el cual fue escrita esa carta… el trazo de cada kanshi, a veces desprolijo y apurado, como si la desesperación por plasmar los sentimientos le urgiera con locura… mientras otras, se notaba la calma y la tristeza expuesta, dejando salir las frases de manera simple.

_Lamento no haberte dicho que te amaba frente a frente… pues el beso que intento fue una mala idea. Simplemente me atreví a decirte que te quiero, aunque eso no sea suficientemente exacto para demostrar lo que siento…_

_Pero quizás me falta valor, tal vez no quiero darle la oportunidad, de que ese que no eres tú… destruya con su indiferencia, el último de los sentimientos que aun está intacto en mí._

_Hoy te dejo, pues me niego a llevar conmigo, al que eres ahora… tengo cada recuerdo a resguardo. La sonrisa alegre, y la mirada tierna, tu voz dulce, y tus manos cálidas…_

_¡Adiós Shun!_

_Hyoga._

Hyoga ya no está aquí, se fue… voló junto con los últimos días del verano en Japón, y aunque no lo sepa en realidad, logro más que solo abrir nuevas heridas…

Quebró, aunque sea superficialmente la gruesa pared que separa a Shun de la realidad… una débil línea húmeda, surcando el inexpresivo rostro…

Una lagrima, es lo que Hyoga se lleva consigo al partir.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **Si bien este fics ha estado publicado hace varios años, ya no recuerdo las veces que lo he reescrito. En su momento no paso de ser un One Shot, pero con el tiempo se fue estirando… en verdad no sé si me da para cuatro capítulos, pero de seguro si serán tres.


End file.
